


Coffee and Croissant

by ami_ven



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picard and Crusher enjoy breakfast for two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and Croissant

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt _author’s choice_ , [photo #14](http://i269.photobucket.com/albums/jj41/Ami_Ven/WriterVerse/coffeeandcoissant01_zps77aaa01c.png)

“Would you care for tea this morning, my dear?” asked Picard. “Or just some juice?”

“Tea would be lovely.” Crusher eased herself into a chair at their breakfast table, one hand on her very round middle. “But maybe you could try to enjoy your coffee enough for both of us?”

He smiled and handed her a teacup from the replicator. “I shall do my best. Can I get you anything else?”

She smiled and shook her head. “Just come and sit with me, Jean-Luc. We’ve both been so busy lately, I feel like I’ve hardly seen you.”

Picard sat across from her, and uncovered the basket of croissants. “And how are we feeling today?”

“ _We_ are feeling restless,” said Crusher, picking up a croissant. “I wonder if we ought to look into dance lessons for your son.”

“I notice he’s always _my_ son when he’s up to something,” said Picard. “Should I expect this sort of thing to continue, after our son finally joins us?”

“Oh, absolutely, Jean-Luc,” she said, smiling. “It’s a time-honored tradition.”

He smiled back at her for a moment, then said, “Even so, I find that I cannot wait until he’s born, until he can sit here at the table with us. These breakfasts have been just ours for so long… but I’m rather eager to share them, now.”

Crusher reached out to take his hand. “Me, too.”

THE END


End file.
